Falling From the Pedestal
by JD
Summary: Will things ever be the same for the Brown's after Colin's surgery
1. Default Chapter

The waiting room was filled with friends and family as the great Dr. Brown struggled in the operating room to save the poster child of the Everwood community Colin was the kid that surpassed the numbers when it came to survival. His courageous battle to beat the odds and conform back to normality seemed to be holding the community together. How can one town rely so much on one person to bring them hope and joy? The question is a hard one to answer but that's the way the backward town of Everwood worked.  
  
To the great Dr. Brown this was not like the many other surgeries that he performed back in New York. He was always told by his teachers and mentors to never get too close to the patient involved. He knew when he went in there that the odds were against him and was told by his old mentor that he should not take on this task. Andy Brown is headstrong and didn't heed the warnings. He let his personal feelings and his arrogance cloud his judgement. After the fist sign of complications he began to have doubts but as the complications kept coming one after another he began to panic.  
  
The surgical staff that was assisting Dr. Brown noticed the panic in him. "Dr. Brown, you need to relax for a minute. We have him stabilized right now. Take a deep breath so you can continue." His assisting nurse reached over to swab the perspiration off of his brow. "You did the best you could. Colin is alive and you have relieved the pressure that was causing the blockage. That's all you could have hoped for."  
  
With a sigh in his voice, Andy let out a long breath of air that he didn't know that he was holding. "Yes he's alive but he'll never be the same again. There was some nerve damage that his not repairable. I don't know if I can honor a promise that I made to him before the surgery. He asked me not to bring him back if he is not going to be whole. He even put it in writing and I told him that I would never open the envelope."  
  
The surgical staff looked at him in surprise. "Dr. Brown. He is alive right now. He is under age and this is not a decision for you or him to make."  
  
Andy nodded his head in agreement. "I just didn't think it would have come down to this. This is a decision that his parents will have to make. Can you close and put the dressing on. The next step is going to be harder than the surgery itself. I need to go talk to the Hart's"  
  
Andy pulled off his surgical gloves and proceeded into the prep room to disrobe. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to face in his life. He kept telling himself that he has done this before in the past but he knew that deep down that the out come was not going to be the same. He couldn't just drop a bomb like this and walk away. This was going to affect many lives and the community as a whole.  
  
He walked into the waiting room with a strained look on his face. All eyes looked up at once as the Harts stood up. Amy's eyes were filled with worry and anticipation. Andy scanned the anxious faces and set his eyes on his son. He held a gaze with Ephram for a second before turning to the Hart's. Ephrams's heart sank as he could almost read his father's mind. He backed into the corner of the room in a way of trying to disappear.  
  
Andy looked at the Hart's and said, "Colin is alive but I need to see you privately." A sigh rang out in the room as Andy ushered the Hart's away from the waiting area. Amy stood speechless at first until she got her momentum back. She turned to Ephram and started jumping up and down with excitement. "Did you hear that? He made it, he's going to be ok." Ephram stood back not saying anything watching Amy display her joy.  
  
Amy started rambling as she usually does when she is excited about something. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and with shaky hands tried to dial a number. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this. I'm so excited that I've forgotten my home phone number." She turned to Ephram to ask for assistance when she noticed the look on his face.  
  
She put her phone down to confront him. "What's the matter? I thought you were here to support me and you look like you are totally disappointed that he made it through surgery."  
  
Ephram looked at her in confusion. "It's not like that Amy."  
  
"You're jealous. I can't believe you Ephram. You could at least be happy for me."  
  
"What are you blind? Didn't you see the look on my father's face? Yes Colin may be alive but something tells me that there is more to the story. He didn't come out and say the surgery was a success and that we could go see him soon. He took the Hart's away in a hurry because something is not right."  
  
Amy came back on the defense. "Oh and like you're a real pro to these matters. You've said so before that you never used to hang out in the hospital waiting for your father before. Now you claim to be an expert? You just don't want to see me and Colin together again."  
  
Ephram stood shocked with his mouth open. It was like being punched in the stomach. He threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever Amy. Fine, Colin has made you blind again. Hope you two have a nice life together." He turned and walked away.  
  
Amy stood there fuming. She was so mad with him but she was also scared because she worried that what he said may have truth to it. She dropped down into a nearby chair, put her hand into her hands and cried. She cried because she really didn't know the whole story and cried because she may have lost Ephram again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Hart stood with his arms around his grieving wife. Dr. Brown handed Colin's letter over to them to read. Mrs. Hart couldn't bear to look at it as her husband read it out loud. She wanted so much to blame someone and her target was Dr. Brown.  
  
"This is all your fault. You should have just left him alone," she said in between sobs. Her husband wrapped his arms around her tighter in order to calm her down.  
  
Andy was dumbfounded. "Mrs. Hart I know how you must feel but Colin would have eventually died from a massive heart attack from the brain clot."  
  
Crying out, "yes but at least I would have had a little more time with him." She started to collapse to the floor but her husband caught her and eased her into a near by chair.  
  
Mr. Hart looked up needing some more questions answered. "What is exactly his status. Will he eventually woke up crippled or what?"  
  
The hard part was still to come. "Well I see two scenarios. First, if he ever does wake up he will be totally reliant on life support systems or he will continue to remain in a coma in which case he still will be on life support systems. Life as he knows it is over. There has been too much brain damage and he will never be able to survive without the use of machines. He will be oblivious to anything and everyone around him. The brain is dead and the only purpose to keep him alive would be to preserve the body. His spirit is already gone."  
  
Mr. Hart became stoic and tried to sound brave. We will honor our son's wishes. Let us see him one last time and then you can pull the plugs."  
  
"NOOOOOO," Mrs. Hart screamed out. Her husband gathered her around the shoulders and escorted her down the hall to take one last look at her son. She was only able to move with the help of her husband and she continued to express her grief. They walked past the waiting room where Amy stood looking on in confusion at the display of grief from Mrs. Hart.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Hart, wait what's going on. What's happening." They continued down the hall without giving any recognition to Amy. She tried to follow them but was pushed away. "Wait, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on," she cried out in despair. She felt a hand grab her arm and she was pulled aside by Dr. Brown. She looked up into his eyes with desperation. He gently took her and sat her down and explained what was happening.  
  
Amy let it all sink in and went into shock. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and starting rocking back and forth. "No, no, you were suppose to make him better. You were supposed to help him. This can't be happening. You were the only one. You were sent here for that reason. You failed him. You failed all of us."  
  
"Amy I'm sorry. I tried. I really did.. ."  
  
"You didn't try hard enough." She began yelling. "You didn't try hard enough."  
  
Andy didn't know to do with her. She needed her parents right now and they were back in Everwood. "EPHRAM," he yelled looking around. He needed Ephram to help Amy get through this so that he could go be with the Hart's. He asked a nurse to page Ephram Brown over the hospital's P.A. system to see if he was still in the building.  
  
Ephram was walking the halls when he heard his name being paged. He went running back to the waiting room to see his father struggling with an out -of-control young girl.  
  
Andy heard his son running around the corner and then to a dead stop. He looked up in the pain filled eyes of his father "She needs you right now."  
  
Amy used great force and pushed herself away. "No. I don't need him. I've never needed him and I don't need you either. All I need is Colin." She was backing away from them.  
  
Ephram took a couple of steps towards her and reached out his hand. "Amy. . ."  
  
"She swatted back at him. "Stay the hell away from me. Don't you touch me." She looked up and saw her parents along with Laynie come down the hall. She ran into her mother's arms as Dr. Abbott looked over to Dr. Brown to try and get some answers.  
  
Andy motioned for Harold to step into another room with him. Amy clung to her mother and wept. She looked over to Ephram and spat out in hatred. "Leave. I don't want you here any more. Just go away." Mrs. Abbott pulled Amy aside as to get some distance between them.  
  
Ephram had the same expression on his face that Andy remembers seeing at his mother's funeral. An expressionless stare that left him with an empty feeling inside. Ephram turned to leave as Andy yelled after him.  
  
"Ephram wait. I need to talk to you." Before he could finish his sentence he was being paged over the P.A. system to report to the intensive care unit. Laynie started to walk over to him but he bolted off running through the hospital. Andy came over to Laynie and gently took her by the arm. "I think you should come with me and see your parents." 


	3. chapter 3

Ephram had run and run until he had to stop and catch his breath. His chest was pounding so hard that it hurt. All he could think about was how all the ground that he had made in this miserable little town was wiped away by his father's doing. What little friends he managed to have made and trust he had earned by the people of Everwood would be stripped away. He managed to catch the last bus back to Everwood just in time before departure.  
  
Andy was exhausted. This was the longest day of his life. He finally pronounced Colin's time of death as 10:15 PM. Once the family and friends had departed from the hospital and he caught up on all the paper work he still knew he had an exhausting 3-hour drive back home. Popping some Advil to help with the pounding headache that was forming in the front of his head, he walked out towards his car. He got in slouched down into the seat and let out a small cry that had been building all day. The outburst only lasted seconds. Just enough the release some of the pressure when his thought came back to his son. He quickly looked over and saw the vacant passenger seat and realized that he didn't have a clue where Ephram was.  
  
He hurriedly went back into the hospital and starting looking around at all the places that Ephram had gone. He looked in vain and had them page his name through the hospital speaker system. He waited what seemed like hours to no avail. He then called the house but the phone rang and rang with no answer. His next call was to his neighbor's house, Nina.  
  
Ephram stood in his darkened house because he didn't bother turning on any lights. He stood over the ringing phone and noticed from caller ID that it was his father calling. That information was enough for him to decide to ignore the phone. The last person he wanted to talk to was his father. He heard the back door by the kitchen open and then the shock of blinding lights as Nina flipped on the lights.  
  
"Ephram you're home."  
  
"Is that what you call this place, " he sarcastically answered back.  
  
Nina ignored the comment and continued in puzzlement. "How long have you been here? Your father has been calling and calling you."  
  
"I know. I just didn't bother answering the phone."  
  
Nina looked around and starting turning on some more lights in the house. "Are you ok? I know this must be hard on you." She walked over towards him and noticed how he reverted back out of her reach. "Ephram?"  
  
"No you don't. You can't possible know how I feel. Sorry for being rude but I'm going to bed." With that said, he turned and rushed out of the room.  
  
Delia walked in behind Nina with a questionable look on her face. "Is Ephram here?" Nina put her arms around her shoulder. "Hey kiddo, do you want to spend the night tonight? You and Sam can have a slumber party?"  
  
"Sam's already asleep but I can keep you company. Do you know when my Dad will be home."  
  
"Not for several hours. I think we'll both be asleep by the time he gets home so let's go get your pajama's" As Delia walked upstairs to her room, Nina called Andy to let him know that Ephram was safe and angry at the house.  
  
Andy was able to drive home in peace once he got word that his son was safe and at home. He had a long ride home and his mind began to wonder. What was going through Ephram's head and what was he feeling. He knew that the harsh words that Amy yelled out earlier had to hurt. Nina had said that he was angry but why? Could she have mistaken his anger for anguish? It didn't make sense for him to be angry. He could understand hurt and pain but not anger. All the analyzing that went through his head made the trip seem short because as soon as he stopped thinking, he was home.  
  
It was approaching 2AM and Andy needed some sleep. He thought that he would take a peak in his son's room for his own benefit and comfort. When he tried to turn the door handle it wouldn't turn. The door was locked. In the entire year that they had lived in Everwood, Andy had never known Ephram to lock is door. He was just going to leave it and deal with it in the morning but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he needed to physically see his son.  
  
He knocked gently as to not scare him from a sound sleep. No answer. He knocked a little harder and called out his name. Still no answer. After pounding loudly on the door with no trace of movement in the room he stepped back and plunged his big foot in the door and it popped open breaking the latch.  
  
There was Ephram sprawled out across the bed, fully clothed, dangling half on and half off. There was several hard liquor bottles empty lying around the bed. Andy ran over to feel a pause. He was breathing hard and stank of booze. Andy rolled him over to help remove his cloth but was greeted to a swinging fist from his son.  
  
The sudden movement of his body was enough to wake Ephram up from a sound sleep. He unleashed his anger unto his father. "Get away from me. How did you get in here? The door was locked." He stood up after pushing himself away from his father and stumbled to the door. He looked at the door and saw the damage. "You broke my fucking door. Get out! I didn't say you could come in here. Leave me alone."  
  
The insults probably would have gone on for hours if Andy hadn't come around the other side of the bed and grabbed his son by both arms. This just mad Ephram madder and loose complete control. It looked like a live wrestling match with Ephram's arms and legs flaring while Andy tried to get a handle on the situation. The obscenities rolled off of Ephram's tongue as he diligently tried to fight his father off.  
  
Andy was starting to loose the battling until he couldn't take it no more. He hauled off and backhanded Ephram right across the face sending him back up against the wall. "THAT'S CHILD ABUSE! I'M CALLING THE POLICE."  
  
Andy now had the advantage because Ephram was cornered and up against the wall with no where to run. Whether it was the stress from the days events or the lack of sleep but Andy had lost all patience and was running on adrenaline now. He was face-to-face with Ephram holding onto both biceps as tightly as he could.  
  
"I've seen child abuse before so you don't know what child abuse really is. I'd more than happy to oblige you if you want." With no response back Andy ushered Ephram into the bathroom and turned on the cold shower.  
  
Ephram wasn't stupid and knew exactly what his father had in store for him. He started to back out of the bathroom but Andy was quicker than he was and slammed the door before he could step through. He proceeded to shove a fully dressed Ephram into the shower in anticipation of round two of the fighting match.  
  
After exerting as much energy as he had, Ephram knew that he was fighting a loosing battle. He finally gave up and slid down the shower walls shivering as the cold water poured over his body. When he finally came into contact with the floor, he rolled over onto hands and knees and began vomiting down the drain.  
  
Once Andy felt that he had emptied the contents of his stomach he turned the water off. He retrieved and towel and wrapped it around his son's body. He helped him out of the shower and sat him on top of the toilet. He bent down eye level with Ephram and said, "Do you feel better now?"  
  
With as much disgust as he could muster, Ephram looked his father in the eyes and said, "I hate you so much." 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy looked mortified. Ephram had spoken these words before in anger while yelling at Andy outside in front of the house when they first arrived in Everwood. He in turn yelled back, "I hate you too!" At that time, arguing outside in front of the house while Nina watched, didn't seem to mean anything at the time. Andy knew that it was just anger from both of them that caused the outburst. This was different. Ephram had more of a sincere look in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so angry Ephram?" Andy pleaded in a soft-spoken calm voice. "What have I done for you to hate me so much? I'm only trying to help and understand you."  
  
Ephram looked up with tears in his eyes. "You just don't get it do you? You should have just left him alone."  
  
"Who? Colin? Is this about Colin? He would have died anyway so the least I could do was try and preserve his life."  
  
"No don't you see. This is all about you. You wanted to ride in like a knight in shinning armor so everyone would praise the Great Dr. Brown. Instead you made things worse."  
  
"Ephram the damage was already there even before I started the surgery. I tried to counteract it but it was already too late. I had to at least try and reverse the deteriorating condition. It might have helped but I would have never known if I didn't at least go in and relief some of the pressure. It's a great loss but we have to face the fact that it was inevitable. It was going to happen."  
  
Ephram smacked himself up side the head in frustration. "How the hell can you be a brain surgeon and still be so clueless? Don't you get it? The whole town would have grieved the death of Colin if he had died on his own and they would have accepted it and moved on. But he didn't die naturally. He died at your hands and that's how everyone will see it. You are now the cause of his death and this is a very unforgiving town. You aren't the only one who will suffer this wrath but Delia and I will suffer as well."  
  
Andy shook his head in disagreement with his son. "No Ephram that's not true. Everyone understood the situation and the risk at hand. They were all expecting another miracle and they just have to face the fact that miracles don't happen all the time. This was Colin's fate and it just was his time to go."  
  
"Oh please don't get all churchy on me. You don't believe in fate and destiny any more than I do."  
  
"Your wrong Ephram. Maybe I didn't at one time but your mother's death has changed my thinking. She is the reason we are where we are today."  
  
"Stop trying to be a traveling salesman. I'm not buying so stop trying to sell me. It's late, I feel like shit and I'm going to bed." He turned and headed for his bedroom.  
  
"Yea well this conversation isn't over. We still need to discuss your choice of beverage on your bedroom floor."  
  
Ephram yelled over his shoulder, "Give it up Dad."  
  
Ephram had hoped that the morning wouldn't come but the sun rose at the appointed time just like clockwork. He managed to get out of bed and get himself ready for school without waking his father. He was already running behind schedule so he by-passed breakfast and headed straight for school. Nina managed to get Delia off without disturbing Andy as well. She figured that he deserved the rest from the previous traumatic day  
  
The one thing about small towns was that news travels faster than the speed of lightning. Whether it was good or bad. When Ephram arrived at school it was as if an epidemic had broken out. Half the student population was missing and he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out why.  
  
The bell had already rung and he still needed to go to his locker. In the process of heading to his locker he was purposely shoved and shouldered but other students hurrying off to class. When he arrived at his first class the teacher badgered him about being late and told him to go to the office to get a late pass. As he walked back down the hall towards the office, he could feel the unwanted stares from students sitting in classrooms.  
  
He walked into the office where talking seemed to have been silenced upon his presence. The Secretary in the office lowered her glasses and looked at Ephram. "Yes Mr. Brown what can I do for you?"  
  
"Ms. Cummingham needs a late pass from me."  
  
"And why were you tardy?" she said with bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Because I didn't make it to class before the bell rang." he said with sarcasm.  
  
"Are you being flippant with me? I don't take kindly to your attitude. This will be reported as an unexcused tardy and you will serve detention as a result. I will see you after school today." She proceeded to write a tardy slip for him to take to class.  
  
The rest of the day didn't get much better. It was bad enough that the students were giving him the cold shoulder but the faculty too? One of the worst parts was when they made the announcement regarding the death of Colin and held a moment of silence in his behalf. After everyone had bowed there heads, closed there eyes and said a little self induced prayer, Ephram was rewarded with a piece of paper laying on the top of his desk that wasn't there previous. He opened the note and read the contents. YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF COLIN. 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was awoken from the sound of ringing. At first he thought it was his alarm clock but realized once he smacked the top button that the ringing persisted. He quickly hauled himself out of bed and headed downstairs to answer the phone. Whoever it was must really want to talk to him because most people would have hung up by now.  
  
"Hello" he bellowed sounding like he had just woken up.  
  
"Hey Doc. Edna. I see that you played it smart and stayed home today."  
  
"Edna. No actually I think I over slept but I can't be too sure because it's never happened to me before. What time is it?"  
  
"It's 10:30 so unless the rooster died at sunrise then I'd say that you've over slept."  
  
"Well there goes breakfast. I guess the kids are late for school. Let me go talk to Ephram and unless World War III breaks out here then I'll be right on in."  
  
"Hold your horses cowboy. Don't rush on account that everyone scheduled today has called and canceled."  
  
Andy ran his hands through his hair in concern. "But why? Did any of them give a reason?"  
  
"Not really but my guess is that the whole town is in mourning. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I guess it wasn't all a horrible nightmare. I can understand. I guess that I should go visit the Hart's and see if there is anything that I can do for them."  
  
"If I were you, I'd stay put for awhile. Irv passed by there earlier and said the street was lined with town's folk paying their respect to the family. You may not be too welcomed right now."  
  
The first thing that came to Andy's head was that Ephram might be right. "I'll hang out here for the day and just call me if anything comes up that you need me for. I've got to deal with a 15 year old kid with a hangover."  
  
Edna groaned and let out a small laugh. "Well I'd say that you have your work already cut out for you. Talk with you later."  
  
This was not going to be an easy day. He went into the kitchen and turned on the coffeepot before trudging upstairs to face whatever mood his son was in this morning.  
  
Ephram remained silent the rest of the class period. This town is totally whacked. He figured that he had two scenarios to deal with. When the bell rang he could either rush out first from the classroom or wait until everyone else was gone before he left. If he ran out first then he was sure that the thugs of the school would track him down. If he waited until the end then he was sure that they would be waiting for him outside in the hall. The only card that he had left to play was to throw a distraction by staying with the teacher until the bell rang again.  
  
When the bell rang, Ephram lingered in the classroom, taking his sweet time packing up his backpack. Once the classroom was cleared he could sense that a click of guys were loitering in the hall. He approached the teacher and began delivering any kind of message that might keep her occupied for 5 minutes. He apologized for being late and asked if there was any extra credit work that he could do to bring his grade up. Not that he had any real intention of doing any but he needed the leverage to kill some time. After Ms. Cummingham gave him a quick answer he still continued to linger trying to think of something else to say.  
  
"Mr. Brown you are dismissed. You may go now. I will not write you a note if you are purposely late for your next class."  
  
Ephram had run out of options but the halls seemed a little more vacant so he figured that he bought himself enough time. He headed out to the hall and everything seemed on the up and up until he rounded the last corner before his Chemistry class. It happened so fast that he didn't even get a chance to think about it.  
  
He was shoved into a nearby bathroom with a gang of guys that he didn't even know by name. He did know that they were on the football team and they were part of the jock click. One guy guarded the door while three other guys surrounded him. Now was not the time to be cleaver and sarcastic. He was outnumbered and outsized. He decided that it might be best to just keep his mouth shut for once. Of course the one that approached Ephram in the face was the 6'2'' 200 pounder.  
  
"Well Colin is dead so how does that make you feel?" Playing it safe Ephram didn't respond. "Rumor has it that your Dad didn't even need to operate on him. I heard that Colin didn't even want the surgery but your Dad pressured him into it."  
  
After a moment of silence, Ephram realized that they were all staring at him waiting for some kind of response. "Look. The only thing I know is that Colin was a walking deadman anyway and if you want answers then. . ." He never got to finish the sentence before he was thrown up against the wall.  
  
The palm of a large hand grabbed his head and smashed it up against the wall until he felt dizzy. The impact caused him to loose his footing and he slid down to the floor. The other two goons joined in by throwing fists into his face and kicking him in the ribs. Ephram curled himself into a tight ball trying to block the abuse. He finally felt relief when the boy guarding the door yelled that someone was approaching. All four boys darted out of the bathroom like it was on fire leaving Ephram alone to suffer.  
  
Ephram lay on the floor in a semi-conscience state trying to get his breath back since he had the wind knocked out of him. After about 10 minutes he was able to bring himself to a standing position and walk over to the sink. He didn't need to look in the mirror to know that he had blood dripping from his nose and busted mouth. His right eye was swelling shut and he could feel a bump on his head where it first hit the wall. He ran water into his hands and proceeded to wash some of the blood off. The first splash of water sent a surge of pain that caused nausea to over take him.  
  
Upon vomiting in the sink he heard the bathroom door open while a student walked in. The kid took one look at Ephram and ran out of the bathroom. He knew that reinforcements were probably on the way and the last thing he wanted was 20 questions for the principal. He staggered out of the bathroom and headed for the front doors. He was in pain with every step he took so he knew that there was no way in hell that he was able to ride his bike. He walked past the bike rack and just kept walking off of school grounds. He could care less that he was leaving his bike behind because it occurred to him that he didn't have his backpack either.  
  
The more he walked the more he became in the state of numbness. He was going through the motions of moving while mentally coaching himself along. He had gotten to the neighborhood were Colin's family lived and didn't realize that he was passing the house until the commotion of cars and people attracted his attention. This was not something that he could handle right now but it would take him longer to get home if he backtracked and took another street. He decided to use the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from the Hart residence and hoped that he didn't run into anyone.  
  
He had successfully passed the house and was rounding the next corner when he felt the presence of an approaching figure. He figured that as long as he kept his head down and kept moving then he would be ok.  
  
"Oh my God Ephram? Is that you?" He looked up into Laynie Hart's face. She was mortified to see the condition he was in. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It looks like the kids at school want to blame someone for your brother's death and I'll give you one guess if you can figure out who that person is?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Correct answer Sherlock. Give yourself a medal."  
  
"Oh Ephram I'm so sorry. I hate this fucking town. They have no right. If they want to blame someone then there are tons of others they can blame. They can blame Amy for fighting with him a year ago. They can blame Bright for driving around drunk with him. They can blame my mother because she knew that he had the truck and had stolen some alcohol. And least the people of this town can all blame themselves for throwing such a boring ass 4th of July picnic that he felt he needed to get away from it all."  
  
"Don't you see. They need an escape goat to make themselves feel better and it's easier to blame the outcast instead of a native."  
  
"But Ephram you are not an outcast. You belong here. This is your home now."  
  
"Yeah well try telling that to them. You are the only one who sees it different."  
  
"Here let me help you home. I think that we need to contact the police about this."  
  
"Why are you helping me? Your brother is dead because of my father and as I recall, I remember hurting you once before."  
  
"It was twice before but whose counting. You were violated and that's against the law. The bastard's at County High need to realize that they can't get away with shit like this." She put her arm around him to help relieve some of his weight and walked him home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Andy had a perplexed look on his face after he had gone into Ephram's room and found that he wasn't there. Not only was he not there but all the evidence from the previous early morning encounter were gone. He must think that cleaning up the mess will make me forget about confronting him, Andy thought.  
  
As he headed down stairs, the ringing of the phone again pestered him. This time it was County High school letting him know that an incident involving his son occurred and then Ephram left school grounds without permission. The administrator considered it truancy. Andy said thanked them for calling and said that he would deal with it.  
  
He really needed that cup of coffee now. What has gotten into Ephram now? Just when they were beginning to bond something always had to interfere. He sat down to collect his thoughts and awaken his brain with a strong cup of black coffee. He pondered and wondered about how to deal with this new situation. Some how he needed to get through to Ephram and he needed to know what was going on inside his head. Maybe the two of them should take a small sabbatical together. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ As Ephram was leaning heavily on Laynie, his thoughts were brought back to the previous evening. The last thing he needed right now was another confrontation with his father. He stopped abruptly and shook his head.  
  
"Laynie, I can't. I can't go home right now. Facing my father right now would be the equililent to facing the Gestapo from school."  
  
Laynie was trying to be understanding but knew that Ephram needed medical attention. By the pale look on his face she knew that he wasn't going to hold off much longer. "We have a guest room on the back of our garage. I can sneak you in there were you can rest. You really don't look too good right now. Are you sure that you don't want your father's help?"  
  
His weight was pressing harder onto her shoulder and his breathing was becoming labored. "Just help me to your place please." She managed to get him into the back yard without anyone noticing and through the door of the guestroom. He managed to get close enough to the bed before collapsing. She helped center him on the bed and roll him over onto his back. He closed his eyes and was out immediately. She was concerned that he may have fallen unconscious so she gently shook him to she if she would get a response. He moaned a little and coughed up a little blood.  
  
"Ephram you may have internal injuries. I really think you need a Dr."  
  
"No! Just let me sleep. I need some aspirin and some ice." She nodded and went inside her house. He needed someone and she was going to be that someone for him. She showed interest in him before and he broke her heart. She wanted to prove that she would not abandon him like Amy had done so many times in the past.  
  
Laynie went inside the house and went unnoticed by the other people that occupied her home. She grabbed an ice pack from the medicine closet along with the aspirin and some food that was spread out all over the table tops. She went back outside to where Ephram lay sleeping panting softly as he breathed. She was able to wake him up enough to administer the medicine and he fell immediately back to sleep. She wiped up the blood that was stained on his face and arms. She put the ice pack on his swollen eye and mouth and gently slid next to him on the bed. She was going to stay with him until she knew that he was no longer in danger. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Andy waited and waited. Pacing back and forth until he thought for sure that he would wear a hole in the carpet. What was taking him so long? He should have been home by now. The time lapse turned into anger for him All he could think about was, when I get my hands on him it'll be something that he'll never forget. Hours passed until it was time for school to be out. Delia arrived on schedule but still no Ephram. He continued waiting helping Delia with her homework as the hours ticked by. Dinnertime came and still no Ephram. Anger turned into worry and it showed on his face.  
  
"Dad get a grip. He's probably busy with something. He'll be home when he is finished." Delia offered.  
  
Andy took note but was not satisfied with her remark. "Delia let's go for a ride. We'll check out all the places that he could be. This town isn't that big that we shouldn't be able to find him."  
  
They went to the arcade, the movie house, bowling alley and a few other places that covered the town. He even thought it was a long shot but he went by the Abbott's to ask Amy. He didn't receive a warm reception there but he was told that Amy and Bright didn't attend school and neither had seen or communicated with Ephram. Andy was running out of choices to check and decided to go to Mama Joy's and ask if anyone had seen him. With every negative result he had a sick feeling in is gut that something wasn't right.  
  
Andy and Delia walked into the dinner and Delia ran to the corner and jumped up on the barstool. "Hi Nina."  
  
The nice blonde hair waitress greeted them warmly. "Hey you two. What brings you two by this evening? Looking for some ice cream?"  
  
Delia looked up at her father with the huge big brown puppy dog eyes. "Please Dad, can we get some ice cream?"  
  
Andy, who looked exhausted, came and slouched down into a seat next to her. "I'd be willing to buy ice cream for anyone in here who could give me information about my son."  
  
Nina's mood change suddenly. "What's going on Andy." "I got a call from school today that there was an incident that occurred but they didn't tell me what kind and that he walked out of the building. That was around 10:30 this morning and I haven't heard or seen him since."  
  
Nina looked really concerned because she had grown close to the Brown family ever since they moved into town. "Andy maybe you should call the police."  
  
"I've thought about it but something tells me that he is deliberately trying to upset me."  
  
"You mean that he is playing a game with you?"  
  
"Maybe. We had a pretty good fight last night and he knows that I won't let it lie until we talk about it. He may be hiding out somewhere but I don't have a clue as to where."  
  
"I don't think so." Came an unfamiliar voice from across the room.  
  
Both Andy and Nina turned toward the voice. "Why do you say that?" Andy asked.  
  
A young teenage boy about 14 came walking over to them. "I walked in on him. I was the one."  
  
He wasn't making sense and Andy shook his head. "Walked in on what?"  
  
"I walked into the bathroom this morning at school. I saw a bunch of junior and senior jocks run out. Ephram was lying on the floor not moving with blood all over his face. I ran to the office and told them. When they got there he was gone and they accused me of lying. They then checked his classes and he wasn't in them. Someone else said they saw him leaving school."  
  
Now was a cause for Andy to become worried. "Jesus. How much blood are we talking about? Do you know the names of the boys from the bathroom?"  
  
Before Andy could get off any more questions for the young boy Nina came over with the phone in her hand. "Andy you need to contact the police right now. He could be passed out somewhere or unable to move. I'll call the hospital and see if a 15-year old boy have been brought in."  
  
Andy called the police on his cell phone while Nina called the hospital. The police was at the diner in 5 minutes and the news from the hospital was negative. The police got what information from the boy that they could and proceeded to send a couple of deputies to the residence of the violators. Nina was closing up shop and told Andy that she would take Delia home and put her to bed while he rode with the police backtracking from the school.  
  
Since not much happened in the small town of Everwood then the whole police department was at Andy's deposal. Several officer's proceeded through the neighborhoods asking questions with the residents while Andy rode over to the high school with another one. When they arrived at the school Andy walked over to the bike rack and stood by his bike. He turned to the policeman and said, "This is Ephram's bike. He never would leave his bike behind. What has happened to him?" 


End file.
